One thing leads to another
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan is finally at Havard her dream school and she loves her new roomates Alice and Rose, what happens when she gets a random friend request from none other then Alice's older brother Edward though? one thing always leads to another dosn't it? R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Bella's POV

I sat down on the couch in the common room of my new dorm room and booted up my lap top. I checked my email account and then I logged into Facebook, one new friend request stared back at me I clicked on it curious to see who could be trying to friend me. I couldn't remember meeting anyone new since I'd friended Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale my new Roommates.

Edward Cullen Edward Cullen did I even know an Edward Cullen. I clicked on his profile and flitted down the page. I couldn't really see much until I accepted the friend request so I decided to go on Alice's page; they had the same last name it wasn't a giant leap to think they may be related in some way. We hadn't really gotten to siblings sure the girls had shared all about their boyfriends, ok I guess that's a lie I knew Alice had an older Brother Emmett who was a fitness trainer but that's only because Rose Never stopped talking about him, and I knew Rose had an older brother that was a History teacher again only because this time Alice wouldn't stop talking about him. Alice hadn't mentioned another brother though had she I tried to rack my brain. Too bad the bouncing Pixie wasn't around at the moment to ask, her and Rose had left to get their book I'd already pre planned and ordered all of mine on Amazon before the term even started, hopefully I would actually use them all. Alice was a fun loving pixie and I really enjoyed having her and Rose as roommates especially after I'd been sure I'd be stuck with Roommates from hell when I finally made my way to Harvard for my freshman year. Some of the horror stories I'd heard about roommates still makes me shudder.

Rose was almost the exact opposite of Alice, she was tall she was leggy she was blond to Alice's short bouncy and short spiky black hair, I guess I was somewhere in the middle about medium height with long brown hair.

I'd entered Harvard on a full scholarship much to my dad's mixture of happiness and despair, he was happy I'd gotten into a good school he just wasn't all that excited that it was on the opposite coast as him, not going to lie I was a bit home sick, but I'd worked my Ass off to get here and I wasn't going to ruin it by getting sulky from missing my dad. Now back to the question at hand. Who was Edward Cullen?

I clicked Alice's profile and smiled at the picture of her and her boyfriend Jasper Hale, he looked a lot like his little sister which caused me to smile and the fact that he had his arms wrapped so lovingly around Alice also caused a smile to grace my face. That was the one thing that was a bit odd about rooming with Alice and Rose they had known each other for years, grown up down the street from each other in Brookline one of the more swanky community's in Boston, and I'd grown up in a tiny town in Washington called Forks with a single father and no mother. I'd randomly gotten paired as their third roommate in this three bedroom suit that the school called a dorm it was quite nice if I do say so myself, but once again I'm off topic. I scrolled down Alice's page and came to family. Mother, father, Emmett ,and there he was Edward Cullen just like his profile picture on his own page ,though the thing was he looked nothing like Alice or Emmett and everything like his father if Carlisle Cullen's picture was anything to go by. It seemed Alice and Emmett had inherited their mothers looks well the middle child inherited the fathers. Ok so I've now established that it is in fact Alice's brother, so as he's not a crazy stalker I go back to my friends request and click confirm. His page comes up on my screen and I decide to do a bit of detective work, while wondering why in the world he actually friend requested me, he doesn't even known me, does he just randomly go around friend requesting his sisters friends? If so that's a bit creepy.

His relationship status said single though why should I care I didn't know the guy. His occupation said doctor didn't Alice say something about her dad also being a doctor, it said he graduated from Harvard 6 years ago no surprise there, and Medical school two years ago, so what that made him ten years older than Alice which would make him twenty 8 or twenty nine? Who that must make Emmett at least 30 why was Rose with a guy so much older than her? I filed the question away to ask her later when she got back. I decided to just let it go and update my status. So I clicked the update status button and wrote.

**Can't wait for classes to begin!**

I then hit post and logged off just as Alice and Rose came through the door. "Hey did you guys get all your books?" I pushed away from the desk and stood up.

"Yup," Alice was laden down with bags baring the school book store label. "I'm just going to put these in my room," and before I could blink she was in her room.

"Well I think I'm going to put mine away to be back in a second," and then Rose was gone to. Five minutes later both girls found their way back to the common room.

"So what did you do well we were gone?" Alice sat down on the couch clicking a quick message into her phone before looking back up at me waiting for an answer.

"Interesting you should ask I got an interesting friend request from someone." My eyes I'm sure were laughing at her, I saw the way her eyes opened with curiosity.

"Who?" She bounced as I heard Rose chuckle from the other end of the couch.

"it seems your brother decided to randomly friend request me."

She wrinkled her nose, "Emmett, why would he do that?"

"No not Emmett did you forget to mention you had another brother someone that goes by the name Edward?" I noticed her eyes widened.

"Edward friend requested you on Facebook? He never friends anyone, other than family, and few school friends."

I shrugged, "don't ask me I didn't even realize who he was I had to go to your page to confirm he was your brother." I turned to Rose, "Which brings me to this question how old is Emmett anyway? Because I was doing the math and it seems Edward is at least twenty eight and I'm guessing Emmett's older so he must be thirty."

A rosy tint covered her cheeks. "Well he's thirty yes but in our defense we never actually went out until I was leageally 18 I just turned nineteen before the term started, I was one of those late born babies." I nodded my head.

"That makes sense I guess since you've known each other your whole lives,"

"How olds Jasper?" I turned to Alice.

"Oh he's only twenty four, I was a late in life surprise to my parents, or as my brothers like to say the present they never wanted." Alice chuckled.

"Ah but if you weren't born Emmett never would have met me," Rose joked.

"To true Rose my dear," Alice shot back I loved the playful banter between those two.

"What about a movie I suggested."

"Sure I brought the new Robert Pattison movie how about that?' Rose suggested me and Alice nodded and Rose popped it into the DVD player. We spent a few great hours watching the new movie before we all decided to call it a night. I went into my room carrying my lap top with me and decided to check Facebook one last time before going to bed after logging on I noticed I had a new message I clicked on it and was floored to see it was from Edward.

**Edward Cullen **

**Hi Bella, my name is Edward Cullen if you couldn't already tell, well of course you can, I'm also guessing that you figured out I'm Alice's older brother, I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just felt I had to friend you, sorry if that sounds creepy, I swear I'm not no matter what Emmett may tell you to the contrary hopefully you'll feel up to talking to me. **

I stared at the message for a moment and reread it yes it was a bit creepy I mean yes I knew Alice and I assumed Edward was harmless but this was just random, but what was the harm really I'm sure if there was something really wrong with the guy Alice would had said something, so I decided to go with the flow.

I clicked reply and typed in the message box.

**Hello Edward, its Bella yes I have figured out you are Alice's brother though it took a bit of detective work, does your sister not like you she never mentioned you but In all fairness she never mentioned Emmett either that would be Rose's job, Creepy not really a bit random yes, but one can always use new friends. Hope to hear from you again soon. **

I hit send and then stared at the screen for what felt like forever but couldn't have been longer than five minutes. I wonder how he'll take the message, I also wonder what in the world possessed me to converse with an almost complete stranger, I 'd think about that in the morning I logged off and changed into my pj's slipping into bed and wondering what tomorrow would bring me.

A/N so this story is just a fluffy little story maybe a little drama but not much, I think this story is just one of those go with the flow stories I'll write as it comes to me and most likely switch POVs every chapter from Edward to Bella with maybe a random one from someone else every once in a while. I'd love to hear what you think but please don't flame. Reviews are motivation for me to put up more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

I had just gotten off a long shift at the doctor's office. I was a partner with my father he was a OBGYN and I was a pediatrician. I loved working with kids. He joked that he helped bring them into the world and I helped keep them here. I sat down on my couch and stretched out pulling my lab top out I logged into my face book and lazily drifted down my feed checking out the activities of my friends and family commenting on a few. I finally hit update status.

**Finally done with a long day, love my job but I'm exhausted. **

I hit update and watched it flash to my wall. Then I clicked on Alice's wall wondering what my little sister was up to now that she was off to college at my Alma mater. She'd updated about her room her shoes and her great view then I saw a little line that intrigued me.

**Alice Cullen** is now friends with **Bella Swan** hmm I wondered who Bella Swan was knowing my sister it could be anyone she was always making new friends, but for some reason I was really curious about this name and this girl, I scrolled through my sisters earlier status and realized after some carful looking that Bella Swan must be her other roommate besides Rosalie. I clicked on the name and a picture of a pretty brunette popped up on my screen. After realizing that her wall was set to privet I clicked on Send friend request and hoped she'd accept it.

I logged off my Facebook account and left my computer on no use shutting it off when I'd just go check it later anyway. I decided now was a great time for dinner so I made my way into the kitchen, I searched my fridge and my pantry and decided spaghetti would do, I started the water to boil just as my phone rang. "Hello," I held the phone to my ear as I gathered the rest of the ingredients.

"Hey Little brother how are you?" Emmett's voice seemed magnified in my ear and I cringed slightly.

"Well Emmett I think I'm now deaf."

"Ah no problem there you're a doctor," even though he couldn't see it I was rolling my eyes at him. Why was it that Emmett that that the word Doctor automatically meant you could fix any aliment anytime.

"Sure Emmett, what's up?"

"I'm bored" He whined. Of course he was bored he wasn't used to being alone without Rose and with Rose getting settled in School he was at loose ends.

"Well I'm making spaghetti why don't I call Jasper and we can all have dinner," I suggested.

"That would be great, I'll see you in a bit," I chuckled to myself as I hung up the phone, mention food and Emmett's up for anything luckily we all live in the same apartment complex. I checked my water and added the noodles and poured the sauce into a pan, before I dialed Jasper's number. I stirred the sauce as I listened to the rings.

"Hello,"

"Hey Jasper I'm making Spaghetti and Emmett's coming over he says he's bored so I figured you're in the same boat."

"Well I do have some papers to grade but I'm hunger so I'll be there in a bit,"

"Ok," I reply and with that the connections dead. The spaghetti's done so I drain the water and put it into a bowl putting the sauce into a separate bowl I place both on the table before setting the table.

Looking at the table and once again at loose ends I decide to see if Bella excepted my friend request, I smile after I log on and see that she has in fact excepted it. I decide the girl doesn't know me and it's a miracle she actually excepted my friend request I might as well send her a message. I clicked on the message button and thought about

what to type. I didn't want to freak out the poor girl so I decided to just introduce myself that couldn't hurt could it, I typed out the first line and then just keep typing now really thinking about what I was writing.

**Edward Cullen **

**Hi Bella, my name is Edward Cullen if you couldn't already tell, well of course you can, I'm also guessing that you figured out I'm Alice's older brother, I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just felt I had to friend you, sorry if that sounds creepy, I swear I'm not no matter what Emmett may tell you to the contrary hopefully you'll feel up to talking to me. **

I clicked send and then reread the message, oh yeah Cullen that's not going to scare her away at all and when the hell is Emmett ever going to talk to her, this girl was never going to talk to me again and she was going tell my sister she had a crazy stalker brother I was sure of it. I logged back off of Facebook just as Emmett came through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking Em," I asked getting up off the couch.

"Yeah just not in your house," he stuck out his tongue and me and sat at the table.

"Real mature are you sure I'm not older then you?" I joked it was a running joke in my family that I always acted older then I was and Emmett acted younger with Alice acting almost always her age with a few moments of maturity and few insane childish impulses.

"Rather act young then old," He shot back loading his plate with food as Jasper came into the apartment taking a seat.

"See you guys started without me," He loaded his own plate.

"Yeah like I could really stop Emmett when food's involved"

"So true, so true, So how do you think the girls are?"

Emmett shrugged, "I haven't heard from Rose for more than five minutes to let me know her and Alice were going to purchase their books."

Jasper nodded, "Yeah I heard the same thing from Alice."

"They have a new roommate her names Bella," It slips out before I can stop and they booth look at me gleams that only mean trouble residing in their eyes.

"And my dear Edward how would you know that?" Emmett asked practically rubbing his hands together.

"Alice friended her so I friended her,"

"You friended a stranger you never do that," Jasper was amazed I just shrugged.

"Hey I want to friend her to," Emmett pouted.

"Well I'm not stopping you," I toss back.

We finish eating and I do the dishes and Emmett and Jasper turn the game on. The game finishes three hours later and they both leave I decide it's time for bed but first I check my Facebook I see I have one new message I see it's from Bella and can't believe it she actually wrote me back. I quickly read her message.

**Bella Swan **

**Hello Edward, its Bella yes I have figured out you are Alice's brother though it took a bit of detective work, does your sister not like you she never mentioned you but In all fairness she never mentioned Emmett either that would be Rose's job, Creepy not really a bit random yes, but one can always use new friends. Hope to hear from you again soon.**

Nice and to the point though I had to roll my eyes at the fact that Alice never mentioned me though why that suprises me I'm not sure sometimes I think she wishes she was an only child. Well she didn't think I was creepy so that was a plus. I decided to write her back.

**Edward Cullen**

**Of course my sister wouldn't mention me I think she wishes she was an only child *rolls eyes* though really she practically was what with me and Emmett being so much older than her I'm 10 years older Emmett's 12 so by the time she was 8 I was in college, you can see where she gets her only child tendency's. I'm guessing you don't have any siblings. Ah yes those girls are great friends but they love talking about their boyfriends a lot, imagine how awkward that is when one girl is your sister and the other girl is dating your brother. New friends are always nice and I'm glad you decided to write back. Hope to hear from you soon. **

I hit send logged off and powered off my computer taking a shower and getting into bed I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed they are much appreciated and make me want to write the story the more reviews I get the more motived I am to put up new chapters. Next up Bella's POV will she have more friends requests in the morning. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I stretched out in bed after the sun woke me up the next morning, I pulled the covers back and put my feet on the ground wondering if Edward had messaged me back, is it weird that I'm wondering this and I've never met the guy, yes properly. I chuckled to myself as I pulled my robe on and pulled my laptop out and sat down at my desk. I quickly logged onto Facebook and saw I had three messages and 2 notifications. I was curious about the notifications so I clicked on them first the first one said

**Emmett Cullen wants to be friends** I clicked accept friend request and looked at the next notification.

**Jasper Hale wants to be friends. **I chuckled but also accepted that friend request. Then I clicked the message button and almost laughed out loud when I saw I had a message not only from Edward but from Jasper and Emmett also. I clicked on Jaspers first, wanting to leave Edwards for last and slightly scared of what Emmett's might say.

**Jasper Hale**

**Hi Bella this is Jasper or I'm sure better known to you as either Alice's boyfriend or Rosalie's brother, I thought I'd just drop you a line and say Hi and welcome to the group. **

Well that was nice of him I thought as I typed out a quick message to him.

**Bella Swan **

**Hi Jasper, thanks for the greetings it's nice to know that I'm welcome to your tightknit group you have no idea how much, so once again thank you for extending the hand of friendship. **

After hitting send I clicked on Emmett's email with some trepidation after hearing some of the things about him from Alice and Rosalie.

**Emmett Cullen **

**Hello Little Bells this is Emmett the cool older Cullen sibling or if you rather the ravishing Rosalie's hunky boyfriend. I saw you and baby brother Edward were friends so I felt left out and decided I must be friends with you to, you know I'm much cooler than him. ;)**

This time I did laugh I laughed so hard I fell off of my chair with a hard thunk, the door was quickly opened and a worried Alice and Rose stood in it. "Are you ok," Rose hurried forward pulling me to my feet well I rubbed my sore but.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Rose your boyfriends crazy."

"What are you talking about?" I pointed to my computer screen and both girls leaned over to read the message.

"Did he really call me Little Bells?" I double checked with my roommates.

"Oh yeah but don't be offended Emmett gives every one of his friends nicknames its his way of welcoming you." Alice assured me.

I nodded my head, "Oh Alice Jasper sent me a message to but his was much more tame," I clicked on it showing her the message and response.

"Yeah that sounds like Jasper" she smiled.

I sat back down as they left deciding I had to write Emmett something.

**Bella Swan **

**Hello Emmy bear, if you can call me Little Bells I get to give you a nickname to, now isn't someone cocky. * arches eyebrow and smirks* Sounds like someone doesn't like to be left out but that's ok new friends are always nice and you seem like a laugh. Oh and I've decided Rose deserves a trophy for putting up with you." **

I hit send and sat back and smirked let's see what he does with that.

Then I clicked on Edwards excited to see what he'd written.

**Edward Cullen**

**Of course my sister wouldn't mention me I think she wishes she was an only child *rolls eyes* though really she practically was what with me and Emmett being so much older than her I'm 10 years older Emmett's 12 so by the time she was 8 I was in college, you can see where she gets her only child tendency's. I'm guessing you don't have any siblings. Ah yes those girls are great friends but they love talking about their boyfriends a lot, imagine how awkward that is when one girl is your sister and the other girl is dating your brother. New friends are always nice and I'm glad you decided to write back. Hope to hear from you soon. **

I smiled yes Alice did have a spoiled tendency though I frowned a bit poor Edward it seemed he was always the fifth wheel. I clicked reply.

**Bella Swan **

**So your brother and Jasper have both decided that I'm in need of more friends so I woke up this morning to friends request from both of them and messages, Jasper's nice but Emmett's cocky and I know call him Emmy bear, but in all fairness he called me little bells first, *pouting* I can see what you mean about Alice I love her or as much as I know about her right now but she does seem to lean towards the spoiled side LOL. It must suck to always have to hang out with couples *cringes* I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. **

I clicked send and decided to update my status. So I clicked update status and thought about what to write.

**New friends are always nice don't you think? **

I then clicked summit and watched it pop up on my page I scanned down my page and saw that Emmett had a YouTube clip of a dancing bear so I watched that a few times before deciding now would be a good time to take a shower it was Sunday so I didn't have anywhere to go the perfect time for a long hot shower. I wondered if I'd have a message from Edward when I got out.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed but only nine reviews I'm disappointed expeciallly since the last chapter got 4 reviews but I have 27 alerts. So please review if you want more, without reviews I don't feel motivated to update.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

As it was Sunday I didn't have work thankfully I loved my job but it could be draining at times, I took a quick shower and pulled out my laptop, I logged into Facebook and smiled to see I had a message waiting for me from Bella. I decided I'd check out what everyone else in my world was doing before indulging myself and reading her message.

Alice's status made me pause. ** Alice Cullen: I hate my biology book, I hate biology just shoot me now before I actually have to go to the class. *Pouting***

**Comments. **

**Rosalie Hale: Ali dear don't pout it will give you wrinkles. **

**Jasper Hale: Rosalie is that all you think about, Ali dear its just one class take a deep breath and breath. **

**Alice Cullen: Rosalie you take that back this instant. Jaspy honey thank you, what would I do without you. **

**Rosalie Hale: That is not all I think about thank you very much Jasper Alexander Hale. Sorry Ali dear of course you won't get wrinkles. **

I had to laugh at the insane conversation going on. I decided she was my baby sister and I loved her or at least my mother told me I had to love her. So I'd help her. I clicked the comment button.

**Edward Cullen: Alice don't worry come over this weekend and I'll help you with your homework.**

There that should make her happy. I read Bella's status update and I clicked like.

**Bella Swan: ** **New friends are always nice don't you think? **

**Edward Cullen likes this, **popped up under it. Then I decided to comment.

**Comments. **

**Edward Cullen: yes I think they are hope you have a good day. **

After reading a few more post from a few more friends I decided to check out Bella's message so I pulled it up.

**Bella Swan **

**So your brother and Jasper have both decided that I'm in need of more friends so I woke up this morning to friends request from both of them and messages, Jasper's nice but Emmett's cocky and I know call him Emmy bear, but in all fairness he called me little bells first, *pouting* I can see what you mean about Alice I love her or as much as I know about her right now but she does seem to lean towards the spoiled side LOL. It must suck to always have to hang out with couples *cringes* I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. **

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and chuckled maybe Bella was just what our group needed I mean come on Emmett never got put down like that it was good for him every once in a while.

**Edward Cullen **

**Sounds like something Emmett would do, yes Jasper's nice he's laid back but it's a good balance to Alice's hyper activity LOL. So I told Alice I'd help her with Biologly I'm not sure if you know this but I'm a doctor a pediatrician to be more specific, I work in a practice with my father he's the OBGYN and I'm the Pediatrician we joke he takes care of the mothers I take care of the children, so what are you studying? Do you have any subjects you hate? Hope to hear from you again soon. **

I hit send just as my door burst open, "Emmett for the last time I told you, you can't just come into my house whenever you feel like it. I was grumbling of course I knew it was Emmett who else would it be. I turned around to see my brother pouting. "Ok Emmett, What's Wrong?"

"She called me Emmy Bear?"

"Your point being I heard you called her Little Bells first," I arched my eyebrow at him .

"so I give everyone a nickname."

"Well big brother turn around fair play, What are you doing today?"

"Oh right well dad called he wants to know if you want to come over and watch the game." 

"Yeah that sounds good let me just grab my jacket," I told him as I hurried to my room and grabbed my jacket from the door. I followed Emmett out of the apartment and locked up. We met Jasper in the lobby and decided to take my car. We made the half hour drive to my parents' house. And were greeted at the door by my over excited mother.

"Oh my boys come in its so good to have you home," she hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to turn blue.

"Good to see you ma." I smiled that crooked smile the one that I used to get out of trouble.

"yes, yes go on your father is waiting I'll bring food in a moment."

"you're the best," I kissed her cheek. She shooed me away but smiled.

"Mama's boy ," Emmett hissed.

"Shut it Emmy bear," I hissed back to which he pouted.

"Did you just call your brother Emmy bear," my father asked as we came into the living room and sat down beside him.

"Yep its Bella's new name for him,"

"Who's Bella?" my poor father looked so confused.

"Oh she's Rose and Alice's new roommate," Jasper cut in.

"OK and she calls Emmett Emmy bear why?"

"Because he called her little Bells first," I laughed.

"Its all Edward's fault," Emmett pouted. I turned to him and stared not believing what I was hearing.

"How is it my fault?"

"Well you were the first one to contact Little Bells."

"you are such a baby," I snapped back.

"Oh Eddie loves Belly."

"Don't call me that," glared.

"Boy's boys please" Dad held up his hands.

"Emmett you contacted Bella and I think its about time someone gave you a nickname you know how much Edward hates being called Eddie, how much Jasper hates being called the Civil war dude and Alice hates being called Fairy dust but you do it anyway,"

"Sorry Edward," he grumbled at me as mom came in carrying snacks seriously sometimes I think he was five. We watched the rest of the football game and then went home. I checked my face book and saw that Alice had agreed to my help and Bella had liked my comment then I saw I had a message from her.

**Bella Swan**

**Its great that you're a doctor, the world can always use more doctors and its great you work with your dad I love how close your family is. I'm a History major not sure what I'll do with that yet but I'm leaning towards women's history and I hate math.**

Well she'd certinally get along with Jasper. I thought.

**Edward Cullen **

**Yeah I love working with my dad, History major huh you'll get along with Jasper then. How does it feel to be living with a fashion major and a business major. **

I hit send and wondered when I'd hear from her next I really had to get Facebook Mobil so I didn't always have to rely on my laptop.

A/N thanks for all the reviews, review if you feel so inclined not really happy with the ending but oh well I think next up will be a short chapter with Esme and Carlisle's points of view.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.

Esme POV

I listened to the boys as they talked and I smiled. So Edward was talking to a new girl was he, that made me so happy he was always alone I mean Jasper had Alice and Rose and Emmett were attached at the hip. I was always worried about Edward and his lack of a significant other. He was always more of a loner and his hours were crazy not giving him much time to date.

Don't get me wrong I'm really proud of my son, I couldn't be more proud. I love all my children equally but there was something about Edward that drew people in. something that Edward didn't even realize. And as I listened to him talk about this new girl, his baby sisters roommate I knew there had to be something special about this girl even if I or even Edward couldn't pin point what it was.

I waited until the boys had left and I got on my computer. I clicked into Facebook and went in search of one Bella Swan. I clicked send friend request and wondered what this young women would think about getting a friend request from me the mother of her roommate. I contemplated sending her a message but I didn't want to freak her out really I just wanted to get to know the girl that seemed to have become a part of the little group.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Carlisle standing behind me.

"Sending a friend request to Bella Swan," I stood up and kissed him before heading into the kitchen. He shook his head and followed me.

"I forgot you had one of those," he chuckled

"Well of course I have one dear I have to keep some tabs on my children now don't I," I smirked

"Oh Es," he kissed my cheek and walked into the library yes I was nosy and slightly crazy but I knew he loved me, and I couldn't wait to get to know one Bella Swan.

A/N yes I know its short but it was a little interlude with Esme our favorite mama next up Bella what will she think about all the message and the friend request from Mama Cullen. Review and you may find out thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV.

I woke up on Monday morning ready for my first day of class, I checked my school email and saw I didn't have anything so I clicked off it got dressed did my hair and got my books around before I finally checked my face book. Two messages and a notification, I clicked on the notification first and about had a heart attack it said _Esme Cullen wants to be friends _Oh fuck my roommates mom wants to be friends with me but it's not like I could say no to her I mean she's their mom so I clicked accept and then wondered what in the hell I'd just done. Then I clicked on my messages and smiled when I saw one was from Edward I groaned when I saw the other was from Emmett. I decided I'd deal with Emmett's first.

**Emmett Cullen **

**Well Little Bells I've been told turn about fair play and everyone thinks it just hilarious that you called me Emmy bear so I must give this point to you belly or maybe not. Ha. **

I just rolled my eyes and typed a response to him.

**Bella Swan**

**Whatever you say Emily * smirks evilly***

That will teach him I hit send then went to check out Edwards message.

**Edward Cullen**

**Yeah I love working with my dad, History major huh you'll get along with Jasper then. How does it feel to be living with a fashion major and a business major?**

I smiled at his simple words and then decided to write back to him.

**Bella Swan **

**Yes it will be nice to have someone to talk history with, most people find it boring so it will be refreshing to talk to an actual history teacher. As to how it feels living with people that hold a different major *shrugs* its adds a nice diversity to the group and the girls are amazing they took me in like a friend with no questioned asked. Now on to other matters one I know call Emmett Emily as he called me Belly. Two. Your mom friend requested me should I be scared? I accepted but I didn't grow up with a mom so I'm not sure how that all works. Anyway have to get to class I'll talk to you later. **

I hit send and then went to update my status.

**First day of classes here I come.**

I hit post then shut everything down and grabbed my bag I found Alice in the living room shoving her books in her back.

"Ready for classes." She just glared at me and I chuckled. "Alice is your mom a scary women?"

"Random much Bella but no my mom is amazing why do you ask?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well you see she friend requested me I accepted but I don't know what to do with moms mine was never around so yeah." I finished lamely.

"Oh don't worry about it." Alice waved away my concern "My mom likes to keep up with most of my friends."

Ok strange I thought but shrugged it off. "Oh and Emmett called me Belly so he's Emily now," at that Alice dropped her book bag oh my god. Wait till I tell Rose that to bad she's in class now." We parted ways and both went to class. Well class was a dude but isn't any first day I mean all they do is go over the freaking syllabus ok we get it already. I grabbed some lunch at Wendy's glanced over the papers again and then headed back to my dorm around four I figured I'd get dinner with the girls if they were around and then take a shower check my facebook then go to bed.

I walked into the room to find Alice staring blankly at a piece of paper and Rose flipping through the channels on the TV. "Hey Alice you ok."

"I think my Biology teacher wants to kill me." She shoved her syllabus in my face and I read over it wow this did seem a bit crazy.

"I'm sure you'll get through it Ali but what about we get some lunch now what do you say."

"Yes." Alice dropped the paper and Rose flipped the TV off as we all grabbed our purses and made our way to the commons. After grabbing our food we sat down.

"So I hear mama Cullen friended you I also here you call Emmett Emily good one girl." Rose laughed and I had to chuckle myself we made it through dinner and afterwards I jumped into the shower and finally sat down to check my facebook. I had two new messages one from Emmett I clicked onit.

**Emmett Cullen **

**You're mean. **

I laughed and decided that did not deserve a response. So then I clicked on Edwards message.

**Edward Cullen**

**My mother seriously friended you I'm so sorry you don't know how sorry I am my mom is mostly harmless I promise. Good one about Emmett. Now a question for you how come you didn't grow up with a mother I'm sorry if that's too personal. Hope classes went well. **

What to write back to him. I bite my lip I hated talking about my mother so much.

**Bella Swan. **

**Well I'm sure your mom will be fine as for my mom she left when I was little and I'll get into it more later and I'll get into it more later when I'm not about to fall asleep at the computer as for class it was nothing special just what to expect blah blah blah. I promise I'll write more later. **

I hit send and logged off my computer I shut it down then crawled into bed I was exhausted.

A/N sorry for the long wait I had a major request for an update so here it is I find myself going back to my twilight story's so hopefully you'll get more updates sorry it wasn't that long but I really am falling asleep at the computer and I really do have class tomorrow. If you want check out my new story called take a deep breath and jump here's the summery: **Isabella Swan is off to her first year of college where she'll deal with roommate issue's make new friends and maybe just fall in love, but along the way she has to deal with her own insecurity's and demons that haunt her. will she make it through the year will she find the love she was looking for. there is only one way to tell she'll have to Take a deep breath and jump AH ** and as always review please and thank you.


End file.
